


The Wedding Night

by robinasnyder



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: En medias res, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Din Djarin is having the night he's always dreamed of, but it's far from what he hoped for. He's certain that his marriage is a farce, a legal shame to allow the man who won him in a bet to be able to transport him legally. But Paz Vizla doesn't just take what he wants, but gives gentle attention. Din doesn't know how to handle it.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Comments: 10
Kudos: 265





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a discussion from the Mando chat (link in the end notes). This scene takes place in the middle of a larger story where Din is won by Paz Vizla in a bet. When Paz finds out who Din is, he tries to find a way to get Din to be accepted back to the Convert. This scene focuses on Din's mindset, not how Paz is feeling about Din.

Din tried to stay calm, but it was difficult when he walked into the hotel room. Paz had at least asked him before they’d done this, but it was still fairly far from the way Din imagined getting married. They had gone to the closest planet and found a judge to fill out the paperwork and otherwise just said the words. 

“Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an. Mhi ba’juri verde,” Din had whispered, feeling the weight of the words even if he knew Paz didn’t. This was just a way to get past some of the legal blocks of owning a slave. It was something of an old hat for people on the fringe. Nominally, legally they were married. In reality, Din knew it wasn’t a marriage. But Paz had them say the words anyway. 

“Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an. Mhi ba’juri verde,” Paz said in return. We are one when together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors.

But that wasn’t true, was it? Din had an absolute hell run of luck two years ago, and in a battle he’d been gassed with something that made him knock out. He woke up stripped of his armor and his culture. He’d been owned for that entire time, used as his master wanted. 

Then came Paz, winning him in a hand of cards. Not that Paz knew who he was then. No one knew his face. But Paz knew his voice. Din couldn’t even think about the first time he’d spoken without a deep sense of residual dread. 

He dreaded this now. Paz hadn’t fucked him again since he found out who Din was. That had been two months ago. Certainly, Paz had to have a lot of aggression built up. The first time they’d fucked had been before Paz won him. He was just a body at a brothel. Paz had fucked his mouth once, in the cockpit of the Razor Crest which used to be Din’s. But that was before Paz made him speak. 

Din didn’t want to think what this night would be like. By their laws, their faces should only be shown to their spouses and their children until the children reached a certain age. Din could laugh bitterly at the thought. He had lost that two years ago. He doubted Paz would do more than free his cock to claim Din. Despite the words they said to each other, it wasn’t a real marriage. 

But they had said the words and Din was trying to go into this with something resembling positivity. The first night after marriage was sacred. Chastity was still an ideal, one Din had upheld until his capture, but not every Mandalorian was like Din. But still, but still. This first time was sacred. 

He took a breath and began to pull off his clothes, clothes Paz had bought for him. They fit his body so well, something he had only begun to wonder about recently. Paz clearly paid attention to his body, though Din hardly knew if that was a good or bad thing. The coat came off first. Then his shirt, which he dropped onto the hotel room chair. He bent down and began removing his boots. That was when he heard Paz enter and shut the door behind him. Paz didn’t have to get them the room. It had been kind, but it wouldn’t have been impossible to fuck Din in the tiny bunk and just make Din sleep on the floor. But a hotel was nice. 

Din quickly undressed the rest of the way, his back to Paz. He took a slow breath and turned around. Paz already knew what he looked like, but Din knew Paz would probably want to look. Din had a warrior’s body, and scars. They’d still let him train, even when he was in the brothel. It was part of his appeal. But he knew very well that his face wasn’t much to look at. Maybe Paz would be satisfied with a willing body. 

He expected a lot of things, but he didn’t expect to see Paz had taken his helmet off. Paz was a big guy, which Din had known, but he hadn’t realized that Paz shaved his head or that he had a beard. He watched in shock ad Paz began to remove his armor. He couldn’t speak, only watch. 

Paz was making himself vulnerable to Din? But why? He didn’t understand at all. But Paz was so handsome. Din felt slight in comparison, slight and ugly. Din had a hard time resisting a handsome man like that, with powerful muscles. Din was smaller, and compared to Paz, Din didn’t feel like he had much to offer. 

“Hey,” Paz said, his voice sounding off with his helmet off. Din wondered if that was how he sounded to Paz, weird and a little distorted. 

Din closed his mouth, licked his lips and nodded. Paz crossed the room to him. The heat he put off made Din feel a little light-headed. There was so much skin and it was about to be all over him. This was what Paz had hidden all the time. Din’s mouth watered. Maybe Paz just wanted to take advantage of the skin contact, but damn Din couldn’t help but feel lucky to know this sight was only for his eyes alone. 

Paz caught his mouth in a kiss. The kiss was sloppy, but Din knew how to kiss now. Din took the reins, guiding Paz until they could find some common ground, which was heat and desire. Din opened his mouth, allowing Paz’s tongue access. This had always felt like a violation, but this time Din was the one opening willingly for it, which made the difference. 

Din groaned, surprising both of them with the sound. Paz pulled back with a little abashed smirk. “So that’s what I have to do to make you stop being a mute.” It was a tease, one which Din did not like, but he wasn’t going to argue and risk losing those heavy, rough hands on his hips. 

“Bed?” Din asked, licking his lips again. His eyes were on Paz’s mouth, which was still smirking and looking rather delicious. Paz began to crowd him backwards until Din’s calves hit the bed and Din dropped onto the mattress with a little bounce. 

Paz placed a knee on the bed and Din moved back, giving Paz room to climb on. They moved in tandem, Din giving ground and laying down, while Paz climbed onto the bed and moved to bracket Din’s body. Their mouths met again. Din liked the feeling very much. Paz’s lips were chapped. Din’s weren’t because the brothel had put a lot of care into giving him very kissable lips, but some weeks away had begun to remove some of the luscious moisture down to something much more normal for Din. Din hoped that Paz liked the way his mouth felt too, though that thought was practically a farce in and of itself. 

Din thought Paz might pin his wrists over his head, but he didn’t. He didn’t even make a motion to do so, and so Din’s hands lay at his sides. Paz moved from kissing Din’s mouth to kissing his cheek, which was so bizarrely sweet that Din was thrown almost into an out of body experience. Din didn’t receive soft kisses. They weren’t for a man like him, so something must be wrong, he must not really be the one receiving them. 

Paz moved from kissing his cheek to mouthing kisses along his jaw, just as careful as the ones on his cheek. Din was having a hard time denying that he was the one receiving those touches, but he could not imagine why he was the one receiving them. A soft whine escaped his lips, but Paz just seemed to take this an encouragement, continuing his kiss trail. 

Din became aware of Paz’s hands on his body, specifically where he had placed his thumb over one of Din’s nipples and begun to stroke. That earned another whine. It was becoming harder to stay still, and Din wanted very much to move away from the touch and go hide, but also move into it. It was so soft, so like he’d always imagined when he was younger and dreaming of a Mandalorian marriage and his first time. 

It occurred to him so suddenly. A first time, this was all just ceremonial. It didn’t mean anything, but Paz was a traditionalist. It was a relief, really, to understand what was going on. It still felt overwhelming, but he knew it wasn’t about him. He was an ugly whore and under normal circumstances he would never deserve such treatment. But he was just the body in the bed, just a hurdle to cross. 

Oh, but it still felt so sweet. Paz’s lips were on his neck. The kisses hadn’t become less gentle, although Din could imagine that Paz wanted to mark him with his teeth. The body laying over him felt so good. Din ran an experimental hand along Paz’s side, wondering at the strength of the body he was touching. To his delight, Paz shivered into the touch. 

“Yeah, like that,” Paz breathed against his neck. His mouth found Din’s throat, beginning to suck the lightest, sweetest kisses Din ever had there. Din had been a warrior; he knew what going for the throat meant. It always meant someone want to hurt him. But this time to tip his head up and close his eyes, partially to keep himself from tearing up and partially to just savor the feeling of that mouth on him.

How could anything feel so good? Din’s heart twisted. He shouldn’t be thinking so much, he should just be feeling. There was no way the next time would be this soft. Paz would turn him over and fuck him rough next time, pushing his ugly mug into the bed so he didn’t have to look at him. Din shouldn’t waste this one time thinking about what he knew he would lose. But still, he couldn’t help but ache, knowing he would get a taste of something he’d craved for so long and never receive again. 

He let his hands roam, going slow as well. There was a ceremony to it, but he didn’t care about that. He just wanted the chance to take in the power of his husband. He would not be loved or cherished. He would never be a partner, or a warrior again. But the most beautiful man he’d ever seen wanted him right in that moment. 

Paz had moved to the other side of his neck, but now began to move down along his collar bone and slowly, tantalizingly slowly, kiss down his chest. The further away he moved, the harder it was for Din to reach him, but as Paz moved lower, Din got to witness more and more the sight of a beautiful man worshipping his body like it was worth something.

It made his mouth go dry. Every kiss, every light suck or caress of Paz’s nose against his skin had his nerves alive. He felt like his entire body had be shocked and was being shocked so gently and so wonderfully. The parts of his body not yet reached were quivering with anticipation and those already tended to were alight and yet feeling so needy for more. 

“Mine,” Paz whispered again his ribs. 

“Yours,” Din whispered in agreement. Paz was his master, but he was Din’s husband now. The thought gave him butterflies. Despite what it truly was, this was his too. The ground was uneven and Din was owned, but he’d said the vows too. He would try to uphold them. And who knew, maybe Paz would want to do this again, at least in a ceremonial context. 

Paz’s mouth was on his hip now. One of his large hands kneaded Din’s bottom, while the other stroked slow circles on the yet unkissed hip, teasing and promising so much. Din was hard now but didn’t ask to be touched there. If Paz had something in mind, Din wanted to see what it was.

He felt teeth scrape lightly against his hipbone. Din dropped his head back on the pillow, gasping softly. 

“That’s what I like to hear. My soft boy.” Paz’s low voice carried against his skin, as did his laugh as he pressed a kiss into the juncture of Din’s thigh. As beautiful as the feeling was, the words lanced Din’s heart. 

He was soft, broken, unworthy. He wasn’t a warrior. He wasn’t respected. He wasn’t worth a damn except to be fucked and ruined. Soft boy, not a man, not a Mandalorian, not an anything. Din was damned glad Paz was down there. Din could keep his head back in the pillows and stare up at the ceiling, quickly blinking away moisture. He was soft, but he wouldn’t be weak. He wouldn’t cry, even though the gentle touches seemed to be undoing his very heart. Those words shouldn’t have meant much. Din learned how to be naked in body and protect his heart. But those kisses stripped away his defenses, leaving him naked, body and soul. 

Paz had delivered the same wonderful attention to Din’s other hip while Din had his breakdown and moved past kissing and lightly nibbling each thigh. Din stretched his toes, stretched his whole body, trying to bring himself back to the moment. 

Paz hand gone quiet again, save for the soft, wanting groans he produced. Apparently, this did something for him as well, though Din had a hard time understanding what. He propped himself up enough to watch as Paz kissed and nibbled down his legs. At one point, Paz looked up at him. When he caught Din’s eyes he smirked before gently biting his calf. Din turned scarlet and dropped his head back onto the pillow, covering his face with his arms. He had been told so many times since his helmet was ripped off that he was guileless, his face showed every expression and he hid nothing. He didn’t want Paz reading him anymore than he already did. 

Paz’s journey ended with two kisses right in the soles of Din’s feet, which tickled very much from the facial hair and made Din jerk his feet away. He pulled his legs up and rolled partially onto his side. 

“So I could lave your back and tush with kisses in much the same way,” Paz said, sounding amused. Din shook his head. He couldn’t stand much more of that gentle care. “Or we could move on?” Din nodded in agreement. 

“Continue it is.” Paz shifted off the bed. Din watched him go, curious until he saw Paz get the lube. Shit, had he just lost his chance for prep. He tried to pull on his best stoic face and not think about how much Paz’s rather girthy cock was going to rip him up. 

“On your back,” Paz said. Din instantly stretched back out, a little confused. Paz climbed onto the bed, pouring lube onto his hands. He wrapped his hand, large and rough, around Din’s cock and began to stroke. 

Din’s eyes fluttered shut and his threw his head back, groaning softly. That felt lovely. Paz definitely didn’t have to do that. He let out a needy whine when Paz pulled his hand away. 

“Hold on, soft boy, I need to get me going too,” Paz said. Din’s eyes snapped open, giving him a glorious view of Paz stroking his own cock. Din’s mouth watered. Maybe he could offer to suck in instead, but if he wanted to save himself from getting fucked her probably would have had to do that sooner. 

Plus, speaking just seemed too damn difficult. He’d never be able to get his words out in time. All Paz had to do was push his legs up and shove his way in. Din didn’t have much defense again it. Watching Paz get hard just assured Din that it was really going to hurt, even with the amount of lube Paz was using. 

Paz stopped his stroking and poured more lube onto his hand. Din nearly gulped. He did grip the sheets and try to brace himself. Paz lowered himself over Din. It took Din a moment too long to realize what Paz was doing. Paz had lined himself up with Din’s cock longer but thinner cock and wrapped his hand around them both. Din didn’t even realize what Paz was trying to do until he’d done it, at which point Din’s eyes fluttered closed because it just felt so damn good. 

Paz’s mouth found his for hungry, plundering kisses that Din was more than happy to return. His hand stroked the both with firm strokes. Din started to move his hips, rutting slowly against Paz’s ministrations. But it just didn’t seem like enough. Din moved his arm from his side where he’d gripped the bed sheets tightly out of fear, down to their hips. His hand found purchase around their cocks, wrapping partially around Paz’s as well. 

It was like a metaphor, the joining of hands in pleasure, the joining of hands in marriage. That thought almost felt insane with joy from giddy relief. It felt amazing. Their hands on each other, giving both to themselves and each other. Paz felt so silky and so firm. And Paz’s mouth was just as hot as his grip, just as hot as his body covering Din, shielding him both from the galaxy and from the wild thoughts that had plagued him since the wedding. 

It was just feel, feel, feel, and Din melted into it. His whole body felt so good. Paz had done that for him. All of this was for him, even if only for tradition. Din let Paz’s tongue back into his mouth. He wanted it there. He wanted as much as Paz would give him. And oh, that felt good. 

He lost his thoughts to the feeling of his body and his husband’s body and the shift from gentle to needy and frantic that they both followed together. Din spilled first, but kept stroking, craving the feel of Paz’s cum on his skin. He’d keep going even if he became painfully over sensitive, but he didn’t have to wait long. Paz bit his bottom lip when he came, and Din felt the richer for it. 

Their cum joined, like the rest of them, spurted across both their stomachs. Paz braced himself against the mattress above Din. They were both panting hard, looking at one another like each of them was entirely new. Was this was it would feel like in a real marriage? 

Din did something he hadn’t done before, not with Paz. He gave a soft, shy smile. Paz kissed that smile away, and Din let him. He still felt so good. 

A few minutes of quiet kisses and they regained enough of their minds to move. Paz got up and got a cloth to clean them both and Din moved over enough so Paz could return to bed. They collapsed in a heap of limbs. 

“Rest well, my soft boy,” Paz whispered in his ear as he began to drift off. Din lay awake well after Paz fell asleep and began snoring. Maybe soft boy wasn’t so bad, if sex was going to keep being like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This story brought to you by the lovely people at the [Mando Discord Chat](https://discord.gg/2RUN4Vr), where we agree to do horrible things to Din Djarin so long as nothing bad happens to Baby Yoda ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dar'manda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939493) by [BigBootBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootBitch/pseuds/BigBootBitch)




End file.
